Malentendidos
by Pearll
Summary: Porque às vezes até mesmo grandes bruxos podem cometer enganos. De presente para Mounna. ADMM.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Mal-entendidos**_

_**(dedicada a minha amiga Mounna, que fez de mim uma personagem)**_

**Capítulo 1**

Albus Dumbledore caminhou hesitante até o banco junto à janela, que ficava num dos corredores menos utilizados com vista para o ocaso. Lá, embolada confortavelmente como se estivesse tentando tirar um cochilo, estava deitada uma gata de pelo malhado numa tonalidade extremamente familiar.

O velho pigarreou alto para anunciar sua presença, mas ao notar que ele se aproximava a gata apenas enterrou a cabeça entre as patas como se não quisesse vê-lo. Passados assim alguns instantes de visível aflição, ele se cansou de esperar por um convite ou qualquer outro tipo de reação mais amigável e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

– Eu não queria ter sido rude com você. De todas as pessoas do mundo, não com você... Perdoe-me, Minerva – o diretor pediu baixinho, qualquer coisa de angústia e dor nos olhos outrora tão brilhantes. – Por favor, ao menos olhe pra mim.

Novamente ele esperou, porém ela não se moveu.

O bruxo conhecia suficientemente bem o gênio da amiga para saber que ela não o desculparia assim tão facilmente pela sua falta, e também admitia que dessa vez McGonagall tinha toda a razão nisso. Porque a briga daquela tarde, e que também foi a primeira briga que tiveram em todos esses anos de convivência, havia sido inteiramente culpa dele. A insistência em não querer escutá-la, absurda. O modo como a acusara de ingratidão por querer deixar a escola [e assim deixá-lo também], extremamente infantil. E, em seguida, quando a professora deixou seu gabinete correndo furiosamente em sua forma animaga tudo que ele havia pensado em fazer foi se enterrar no primeiro pote de doces que encontrou até conseguir ficar mais calmo.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo que esteja chateada. Eu só fui grosseiro porque... – nesse ponto ele teve que inspirar fundo para conseguir terminar a frase e, mesmo assim, quando prosseguiu sua voz vacilou um pouco – estava com ciúmes. Morrendo de ciúmes.

Albus ainda esperou por quase minuto inteiro que viesse uma resposta, mas houve nada. Ele tinha acabado de reconhecer seus sentimentos e a outra ainda não tinha esboçado reação alguma, nem que fosse para ir embora ou mesmo retornar para sua forma humana! Isso definitivamente não podia ser bom sinal.

– Ontem ouvi você comentando com Poppy que havia sido pedida em casamento e hoje quando me disse que tinha uma coisa importante para me contar eu... fiquei apavorado. Sua expressão ofendida quando negou que estava noiva desmentiu tudo, mas você saiu tão rápido que não tive tempo de tentar me explicar. Entenda que só agi mal porque tive medo de perdê-la. Não que algum dia tenha sido minha para que realmente a pudesse perder, mas... – ele suspirou tristemente, o olhar baixo voltado para as próprias mãos. – Apesar de saber que não há a menor possibilidade de eu ser correspondido, estou completamente apaixonado por você. Sei que não tenho o direito de me sentir assim, Minerva, mas eu sinto. Não posso evitar.

O diretor sentiu que ela se movia ao seu lado e com o canto dos olhos pode vê-la virar a cabeça em sua direção. Mas não teve coragem de levantar o olhar para fitá-la de volta, com medo de encontrar ali piedade ou algo ainda mais cruel. Apenas tinha a necessidade de continuar a falar tudo de uma vez antes que perdesse de vez a coragem.

– E quero que saiba que eu a compreendo. Com essa imensa diferença de idade entre nós, nossos empregos em jogo e todas as minhas complicações… Entendo que só me queira como amigo, e posso me conformar com isso. Posso até aceitar seu... relacionamento... – tentou sem sucesso não fechar os punhos ao terminar a frase – com Elphinstone, algum dia. Quer dizer, isso não tem que mudar nada entre nós. Na verdade espero sinceramente que não mude, muito menos que nos afaste. Eu só... achei que você devia saber – a voz tornou-se subitamente mais rouca, dolorosamente verdadeira. – Saber que eu te amo.

Lentamente a gata subiu até o colo de Dumbledore e esfregou a cabeça contra a mão dele, ronronando de leve. E por um momento o bruxo engasgou de emoção, certo de que aquilo era um legítimo sinal de afeição por parte dela. Hesitou por um segundo com a mão trêmula, mas então acariciou respeitosamente o pelo macio entre as orelhas do animal e recebeu em troca um miado apreciativo.

– Minerva, isso quer dizer que você...? – esperançoso, ele levantou o olhar. E quando seus olhos azuis finalmente cruzaram com os dourados e de pupilas verticais, estranhamente não encontraram as características marcas quadradas que diferenciavam a forma animaga da professora dos demais gatos de pelagem semelhante que habitavam o castelo. – Espere, você não é...

– Cookie! – exclamou uma voz feminina e infantil mais à frente no corredor, interrompendo-o e assustando-o de volta para a realidade.

Obviamente era uma aluna. Tratava-se de uma segundanista lufa de cabelo castanho e enrolado nas pontas, cuja franja que começara a deixar crescer recentemente caía de forma incômoda sobre os olhos, e ela parecia imensamente aliviada quando se aproximou de braços estendidos na direção do bichinho aninhado no colo de Dumbledore.

– Cookie? – repetiu o diretor, incerto, levantando a gata até a altura dos olhos para examiná-la novamente.

Não, aquela definitivamente não era Minerva McGonagall. A verdadeira, mesmo em sua forma felina, jamais o deixaria chamá-la pelo nome de algum doce impunemente. Tampouco lamberia sua mão como estava fazendo agora.

Bom Mérlin, então ele havia dito tudo em vão. Quanta estupidez! E pensar que agora teria de voltar a procurar por Minerva e pedir desculpas novamente. Conseguiria fazê-lo outra vez? Teria forças para suportar por mais tempo essa tortura da espera de uma resposta aos seus sentimentos? Ou talvez esse fosse um sinal do destino para que se calasse... Desculpar-se sim, mas não dizer mais nada além disso. Manter seu amor em segredo por ainda mais tempo do que já o vinha guardando, talvez mantê-lo assim pra sempre.

– Então você está aí! Obrigada por cuidar da minha gatinha, diretor Dumbledore – ela agradeceu enquanto retirava seu animal de estimação das mãos dele, ainda ligeiramente atônito com a própria má sorte. – Eu a procurei por toda a parte.

– Sim, claro. Bom, seja mais cuidadosa com ela da próxima vez. Afinal não vamos querer perdê-la – ele respondeu com um daqueles sorrisos que servem somente para impedir as lágrimas de se formarem, mas a garota não percebeu. Com medo de acabar se descompondo ali mesmo, despediu a aluna da forma mais delicada que pôde. – Tenha uma boa tarde, Samantha.

Albus levantou-se lentamente, observando desolado a menina se afastar murmurando broncas em tom manhoso para Cookie. Se não estivesse tão triste teria rido com o pensamente de que, se alguém se dirigisse assim para a verdadeira Minerva, ela certamente também teria fugido dessa pessoa. Mas não se deixaria apanhar de forma assim tão dócil depois.

Não, agora que tinha parado para pensar, mesmo em sua forma felina Minerva ainda era completamente diferente de qualquer outra... E se não estivesse tão transtornado, ele certamente teria reparado.

Dumbledore fez uma nota mental de ser mais cauteloso da próxima vez que encontrasse um gato malhado e então girou os calcanhares para retomar sua busca, repassando na cabeça todos os possíveis lugares onde deveria ir em seguida, quando foi novamente interrompido por uma presença inesperada. Mas dessa vez era o ilustre e cortês fantasma da Grifinória, Nicholas de Mimsy-Popington.

Por um momento o velho levou a mão ao peito de susto por encontrar o outro tão próximo que quase o tinha atravessado, e então voltou a se apavorar com a perspectiva muito mais sombria de que ele pudesse ter presenciado todo o absurdo e vergonhoso mal-entendido no qual ele acabara de se envolver. Fato que, pelo sorriso compassivo na face transparente de Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, era mais do que evidente.

– Nicholas! Eu... bem... não é o que parece.

– Não se preocupe, diretor – o fantasma respondeu, pousando uma mão intangível sobre o ombro do outro de forma compreensiva. – Eu não pretendo contar pra ninguém que vi o senhor se declarando ao gato errado.

E por um longo momento extremamente constrangedor Albus foi capaz de invejá-lo, julgando 45 golpes de machado cego um destino menos cruel do que o que tinha perante si agora. Deu dois passos para trás e largou-se de volta no banco, a cabeça entre as mãos, sentindo-se mais velho, infeliz e cansado do que nunca. Ainda assim tentou agradecer o outro pela sua discrição, mas foi calado por um gesto da mão do morto, que novamente tomou a palavra.

– Da mesma forma que não pretendo sair espalhando por aí que vi a professora McGonagall ensaiando dizer-lhe coisa parecida várias vezes, defronte um certo espelho que mostra os desejos de nosso coração. Tampouco que ela foi na direção desse mesmo espelho há poucos minutos atrás.

A surpresa do bruxo foi tão intensa e que, pela sua imobilidade nos instantes que se seguiram, Nick temeu que sua mente tivesse abandonado o corpo. Mas antes que pudesse ir até o diretor para se certificar de que este não tinha se tornado seu mais novo colega no além-vida, eis que toda a tristeza de Dumbledore tinha se desvanecido e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca quando ele se levantou num salto.

– Com licença, meu caro. Penso que talvez ainda haja tempo de falar com o gato certo.

– Suponho que sim – o morto disse e deu um passo para o lado, estendendo o braço transparente como que para mostrar o caminho ao outro.

Dumbledore já tinha percorrido quase todo o corredor quando se deteve um último instante, chamando em voz alta a atenção do outro novamente.

– E Nicholas – ele disse com um amplo sorriso –, muito obrigado.

– Bem, alguém tem que ter a cabeça no lugar nesse castelo – o fantasma zombou, falando para si mesmo, depois que o outro já tinha desaparecido de vista. – Estranho que este tenha de ser justo eu.

* * *

><p><strong>na:** Antes de mais nada, agradeço por lerem. Estou muito satisfeita com todos os meus queridos leitores que estão sempre por aqui, porque saibam que isso é a melhor recompensa que eu posso sonhar receber por esse meu "trabalho" que tanto me enche de alegrias. E se eu puder lhes pedir algo é que continuem acompanhando minhas histórias malucas.

Bem, eu poderia perfeitamente deixar a fic assim como está e fazer dessa uma oneshot, ou então acrescentar mais um capítulo... O que vocês acham? Por favor, deixem um review pra que eu saiba suas opiniões.

Um beijo imenso da Pearll.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Mal-entendidos**_

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Minerva cruzou a porta daquela sala, poucos minutos atrás, não foi pelo mesmo motivo de sempre. Hoje ela não queria encarar os olhos azuis de seu melhor amigo fitando-a com amor e admiração. Não, dessa vez ela tinha ido até lá cheia de raiva e com a esperança de que as tolices que tinha ouvido pudessem ter mudado alguma coisa _na sua forma de vê-lo_. Desejava que essa decepção tivesse alterado a imagem no reflexo, que tivesse mexido com os sentimentos dela. Mas ela estava enganada.

A bruxa se aproximou devagar e parou bem defronte ao espelho de Ojesed, dando-se tempo para que a figura alta e benevolente de Albus Dumbledore se formasse atrás de si. Ele a olhou com carinho e seus lábios se moveram num distinguível "eu te amo" sem som, e então sorriu. Novas lágrimas desceram pelos olhos da bruxa e deslizaram até seu queixo trêmulo.

– Eu não entendo o que pode ter acontecido! Você sempre foi tão correto e gentil comigo que eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que tenha me tratado daquela maneira.

McGonagall baixou o rosto por um momento para tirar os óculos e secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão, e quando voltou a erguê-lo encontrou no reflexo atrás de si um olhar extremamente arrependido e ainda mais emocionado.

A professora analisou essa mudança por um breve instante. Era isso que ela desejava agora? Estaria querendo um pedido de perdão? Parte dela admitia que sim, assim como também reconhecia que continuaria a amá-lo mesmo que isso nunca acontecesse. E ainda havia aquele pequeno pedaço de si – talvez o pedaço mais escocês e ferino – que estava coberto de ódio dele naquele momento. Pronta para abraçar esse seu lado zangado, ela engoliu o choro e vestiu-se de seu olhar mais duro na direção do bruxo atrás de si, que esboçava agora um tímido sorriso como quem busca alguma simpatia.

– Como eu pude me apaixonar por alguém tão estúpido? E como raios você pôde pensar que eu me casaria com Elphinstone? Como pôde me acusar de manter isso em segredo de você? – a voz aguda de choro e um leve tom de desespero mudou-se para algo mais grave e sofrido, e talvez por isso ainda mais verdadeiro. – Como você consegue não ver que eu te amo?

– Minerva – Dumbledore chamou-a baixinho, e dessa vez ela podia jurar que realmente tinha escutado sua voz.

Era tudo de que McGonagall precisava para esquecer de fazer-se de forte e recomeçar a chorar outra vez.

– Eu só gostaria que estivesse aqui comigo me olhando desse jeito, como se… – nesse ponto a mulher foi interrompida por um soluço – como se me amasse.

O diretor deu um passo adiante, mas ela não viu porque tinha novamente retirado os óculos e tornou a secar o rosto com um lenço rendado que acabara de tirar do bolso das vestes.

– Mas eu estou aqui.

– Eu quis dizer de verdade, não nessa droga de espelho – ela retrucou com um gesto de desdém na direção do objeto mágico em sua frente.

O bruxo sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez foi mais ao seu modo usual. Então pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela, e a bruxa se sobressaltou ao notar que esse toque era completamente real.

– _E eu estou_ – Dumbledore reafirmou enquanto ela dava meia-volta para encará-lo de frente. – Não sei o você que estava vendo ali, minha querida, mas se for o mesmo que eu era só o nosso reflexo.

Por alguns segundos a tristeza de McGonagall parecia ter evaporado, dando lugar ao puro e imenso espanto. De faces muitíssimo coradas e olhos vidrados, sua boca esquecida aberta pelo susto vacilou um pouco antes de recuperar o dom da fala.

– O que exatamente você escutou?

– Cheguei na parte em que você ressalta sua perplexidade em estar apaixonada por alguém tão estúpido quanto eu – Albus tinha seus olhos repentinamente tão marejados quanto os dela. – E devo lhe dizer que apesar de concordar com o absurdo disso, nunca antes me senti tão feliz em ser insultado. Também poderia acrescentar covardia na minha lista de defeitos, já que até hoje não criei coragem de te dizer corretamente que te amo.

– Ama? – ela perguntou num misto de surpresa e alegria.

– Profundamente – o bruxo respondeu suavemente, ainda que sua voz tivesse se tornado um pouco mais rouca que de costume. – E você não pode mensurar o quanto me entristece tê-la magoado.

Sim, ele estava arrasado pela dor que causara em sua melhor amiga e amor declarado (ainda que para a pessoa e na ocasião errada). Mesmo que antes já soubesse que suas palavras pudessem ferir e muito um coração frágil e gentil como o dela, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para esse choro que ele mesmo causara com o ciúme que só agora sabia ser infundado. Por isso jurou a si mesmo que se ela o perdoasse essa seria a última vez que a faria chorar.

Uma única lágrima escorreu do olhar azul e muito brilhante e Minerva levantou a mão para secá-la, porém acabou demorando-se no toque sobre seu rosto, sob a vontade imperiosa de fazer-lhe um carinho. Os olhares se cruzaram por um longo e doce momento, mas então ela baixou a mão para esclarecer uma dúvida.

– Mas então por que...? – não precisou terminar a frase, porque o bruxo sabia do que ela estava falando.

– Hoje quando agi daquela forma irracional foi porque pensei que você ia me contar sobre o pedido de casamento de Urquart e que o havia aceito. Não deixei que falasse por si mesma porque seria doloroso demais ter que ouvi-lo da tua boca. Felizmente eu estava enganado, mas isso não apaga a maneira inaceitável como a tratei – ele se explicou e tomou-lhe as mãos nas dele, sem nunca desviar o olhar de seus olhos. – Por isso eu imploro o seu perdão.

– Você o tem – ela declarou com um sorridente piscar de cílios molhados.

Dumbledore elevou as mãos da bruxa à altura do rosto e beijou-as demoradamente, uma de cada vez, então se aproximou mais e subiu as mãos por seus braços como se tivesse intenção de abraçá-la.

– É sem dúvida um grande alívio pra mim – Albus engoliu à seco, olhando fixamente para a boca da outra enquanto aproximava seu rosto ainda mais e novamente reposicionava as mãos, desta vez na cintura dela. – Entretanto, levando em consideração nossas declarações anteriores, eu gostaria de tomar a liberdade de pedir um pouco mais que isso.

– Acho que nas atuais circunstâncias seria bastante apropriado – McGonagall respondeu aos sussurros e passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

O diretor beijou primeiramente a testa da bruxa, depois suas pálpebras e então se inclinou para um suave roçar de lábios exploratório, seguido de um sorriso breve e um novo e mais profundo beijo, onde os dois juntaram mais os corpos e extinguiram os fôlegos. Bocas entreabertas na mistura de hálitos e a experimentação da textura e o sabor, depois a sucção gentil nos lábios e o atrito da barba na pele macia... Houve mais alguns beijos com uso bem aplicado de línguas e dentes, e outros mais delicados sobre o rosto, queixo e mandíbula, até que por fim deixaram-se enredar num abraço que trazia consigo o peso dos anos desperdiçados longe um do outro.

– Isso foi... – ele se interrompeu quando deu por si sem um adjetivo adequado e completamente distraído pelos olhos verdes da bruxa, ainda um pouco mais claros que o habitual devido ao choro recente, mas agora transbordantes de felicidade.

– Perfeito – Minerva concluiu por ele e se espichou para plantar mais um beijinho na ponta do seu nariz torto.

Suspiraram longa e profundamente, e no silêncio contente que veio a seguir a curiosidade ganhou Dumbledore fazendo com que seus olhos caíssem novamente sobre o reflexo no espelho, onde ele e McGonagall continuavam se beijando com muito mais empenho [e menos roupas] que antes. E só foi preciso notar a vermelhidão retomar as bochechas da professora e o modo como ela virou o rosto rapidamente para longe depois de ter seguido seu olhar para que ele concluísse que mais uma vez ambos estavam partilhando a mesma visão.

– Diga-me, minha querida, o que acha de terminarmos essa conversa em um lugar mais confortável?

– O que você tem em mente? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada em divertimento, enquanto aceitava o braço que ele lhe oferecia para que se colocassem a caminho.

– Talvez um chocolate quente em minha sala, – nesse ponto ele baixou o tom de voz até que não passasse de um sussurro com ares de promessa, quando se inclinou mais para falar-lhe ao ouvido – talvez um pouco mais que isso.

McGonagall não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ao menos não verbalmente. Apenas deixou que um malicioso sorriso de lado tomasse seu rosto enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro do outro. Uma pena que tenham retomado a postura profissional de costume ao atingirem o corredor, mas nem isso foi capaz de roubar-lhes os sorrisos sonhadores enquanto iam rumo à torre do diretor para seu prometido chocolate-quente-ou-algo-mais.

* * *

><p>Como todos podem ver, eu não resisti e inseri mais um capítulo. Estou lutando corajosamente contra a vontade de ainda acrescentar um epílogo... Hahaha, eu não tenho salvação.<p>

**Nana Snape:** Minha queridíssima Naná, fico satisfeita que continue gostando das minha histórias porque seus reviews sempre me deixam muito contente aqui. Pena que nem todo mundo curta ADMM como a gente, né? Juro que não sei o que passa na cabeça da JK...

**Uhura:** Amiga, acho que estou ficando especialista em escrever beijos! E valha-me Mérlin, pesei a mão no açúcar desse capítulo, mas pra quem gosta de doçura há de ser um prato cheio.

**Deia Silva:** Muito obrigada por ler e comentar minhas histórias, porque eu amo fazê-las e poder compartilhar com vocês minhas ideias malucas sobre esse casal que é tão delicioso de ler e escrever.

**Mamma Corleone:** Bem, era realmente pra ser uma oneshot, mas eu estou com sérios problemas na hora de concluir minhas fics porque eu simplesmente não consigo dizer adeus a elas. Estou até com um projeto aí de retomar uma das antigas e fazer uma segunda temporada... Adivinha de qual?


	3. Capítulo 3

**_ Mal-entendidos_**

**Capítulo 3**

Tão logo a passagem da gárgula se fechou atrás de si e a escada em espiral se pôs em movimento, Minerva sentiu duas mãos de dedos longos envolverem sua cintura e uma boca emoldurada por uma barba macia cobrir seu pescoço de beijos, causando-lhe um arrepio ao longo da espinha. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Dumbledore aproveitou para aspirar melhor do seu perfume, a fim de fixá-lo bem na memória que mesmo sua penseira não seria capaz de reavivar no caso de uma revisão futura.

Albus voltou a beijar a pele suave, descendo tão longe quanto poderia atingir. Suas mãos encontraram sozinhas o caminho para o primeiro botão das vestes da outra, mas então ela o deteve, lhe arrancando um suspiro de frustração. Hesitante, ele levantou o olhar para encarar as faces da bruxa, agora coradas de uma maneira infinitamente melhor e com uma expressão inexplicavelmente calma apesar do fogo que podia sentir adendo em seus olhos. Encantado demais com o que via, ele não chegou a pronunciar a pergunta nem a escutar nenhuma resposta, mas o sorriso que ganhou dela dizia sim e o aperto da mão delicada sobre a sua pedia urgência.

Distraídos demais um com o outro, os dois só foram se lembrar dos retratos na parede quando estes já os encararam curiosíssimos. Então Minerva escorregou a mão para fora do alcance da dele olhando timidamente para o chão e o diretor pigarreou, mesmo que já não precisasse disso para chamar a atenção da sala.

– Armando, faça a gentileza de ir avisar ao professor Flitwick que Minerva e eu não vamos comparecer ao jantar desta noite porque estamos tratando de um assunto de grande importância e não devemos ser incomodados.

– Algum problema na escola? – Respondeu prontamente a pintura de Dippet, já encostada na moldura como se fizesse menção de ir embora.

– Espero sinceramente que não – Dumbledore respondeu sorridente e dessa vez não se contentou somente em puxá-la pela mão, mas também a abraçou novamente pela cintura –, pois isso seria terrivelmente inoportuno.

Após um curto silêncio chocado, um suspiro aparentemente feminino escapou de um dos quadros. E McGonagall acompanhou o bruxo de bom grado no caminho até a escada que dava para os seus aposentos, doida para se livrar das dezenas de olhares pintados a óleo já não tão surpresos assim que tinha sobre si.

– Albus, eles...

– São pinturas muito discretas – o outro assegurou em tom tranqüilizador, subindo os degraus desajeitadamente colado atrás dela em sua relutância em se desfazer do abraço. – Embora tenham se intrometido só dessa vez e me repreendido ferozmente depois da nossa discussão desta tarde.

– Deram-lhe um sermão?

– Eu mereci.

Não se demoraram nada na saleta confortável que a professora já tinha visitado inúmeras vezes jogando xadrez, conversando ou realmente tomando chocolate quente. Caminharam cegamente e de bocas coladas até pararem contra a porta, onde uma McGonagall sem fôlego foi confortavelmente presa entre o homem e a sólida prancha de madeira. Dessa vez ela não objetou ao ver se abrirem os botões de sua roupa por magia, uma vez que as mãos dele estavam firmes segurando-a pelos quadris. Ele enterrou o rosto nos seios dela e a bruxa passou uma das pernas em torno dele, gemendo quando ele aproveitou para esfregar sua pélvis contra a dela.

Quando Dumbledore puxou a outra coxa dela e a içou, a professora passou um dos braços em torno dos ombros dele para se firmar e com a mão livre tateou até encontrar e abrir a maçaneta atrás de si. Ele não levantou o rosto enquanto a levava pelo quarto, mas ela sentiu-o murmurar algo contra sua pele e no momento seguinte havia fogo crepitando alegremente na lareira e ela era pousada suavemente ao lado da cama, tendo deixado os sapatos jogados no caminho.

O manto e a túnica já estavam tão abertos que Albus só precisou descer as mãos pelos ombros dela para levar o tecido consigo e depois deixá-lo no chão, e o que sobrava de roupas pareceu abandonar a bruxa como que por vontade própria. McGonagall estremeceu sob aquele olhar faminto, quando as mãos dele voltaram a subir por seu corpo, ladeando sua silhueta do quadril até os seios para então se ocuparem lá.

– Você é linda – ele sussurrou e baixou o rosto, se inclinando sobre ela até que estivesse deitada na cama. – Linda, linda, linda.

No exato instante que ela tocou o colchão, sentiu que toda e qualquer peça de roupa que o outro estivesse usando parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido. Foram ambos tomados por uma onda de sensações deliciosas quando as peles nuas se tocaram livremente, mãos errantes explorando e o calor intenso e embriagante irradiando de dentro pra fora.

McGonagall achou difícil encontrar o jeito certo de tocá-lo enquanto a boca e as mãos dele faziam um trabalho tão sublime em seus seios, mas pelos gemidos que recebia em troca sabia que estava indo bem.

Ele se permitiu um sorriso envaidecido quando seus dedos sentiram o calor úmido entre as pernas da bruxa, e ela engasgou de prazer e suas mãos apertaram-lhe com força nos ombros. Não deixou o sorriso ou a mais íntima de suas massagens nem quando seus lábios se entreabriram para encontrar com os dela, dando lugar a um lento e sensual roçar de línguas.

– Eu te amo, Minerva – Dumbledore sabia que o que estava falando já não era novidade alguma, mas tinha a necessidade de repetir mesmo assim. –Te amo muito.

– Então me ame – ela sussurrou e puxou mais perto, tão perto que já não havia distância nenhuma.

E Albus entrou devagar, dando tempo para ela senti-lo cada centímetro, então começou o movimento lento que foi gradativamente acelerando e se intensificando até ficar insuportavelmente maravilhoso.

McGonagall estava arrebatada das fortes sensações crescendo em seu interior, somadas às cócegas da barba presa entre seus seios e o peito largo do bruxo que tinha sobre si e a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço. Afundou seus dedos no cabelo dele e puxou seu rosto de volta para cima, apenas por sentir vontade de olhar novamente em seus olhos e falar que também o amava. Mas não conseguiu dizer coisa alguma porque um gemido alto e incontrolável lhe escapara da boca, exatamente quando ele encontrou o ângulo perfeito dentro dela.

Então eles iam e vinham juntos, mesclando beijos curtos e suspiros com inspirações profundas e expirações sôfregas. Logo os gemidos foram crescendo até o clímax dela chegar poderoso e desencadear o dele. Por fim apertaram-se um no outro, na tentativa de prolongar aquele longo momento de êxtase.

Ainda permaneceram imóveis por alguns minutos, recobrando o fôlego que voltaram a perder no beijo seguinte. Então giraram juntos e ainda de bocas coladas, embora o beijo agora viesse intercalado por mordidinhas mútuas nos lábios.

Flanqueado pelos joelhos da bruxa e vendo o tronco dela assumir um novo ângulo, Albus subiu as mãos até cobrir-lhe os seios e deixou que o aperto dos músculos em torno de si despertasse seu corpo novamente. Ele flexionou um pouco as pernas para que ela pudesse se apoiar nele por trás, então empurrou a pélvis pra cima até Minerva retesar a coluna cravar as unhas nas coxas dele, gemendo. A mulher ainda lançou um olhar travesso antes de começar a rebolar devagar, sentindo-o completamente teso dentro de si.

Quando ela mudou seus movimentos para um sobe-e-desce ritmado, ele acompanhou harmoniosamente, tão preciso que parecia ter sido ensaiado. Continuaram assim até que, vendo que McGonagall estava próxima ao ápice e sentindo que seu próprio controle já não duraria muito mais, ele se mudou para uma posição sentado sob ela, aumentando ainda mais o contato dos corpos e a intensidade com que se uniam. Então os arrepios retornaram ainda mais fortes que antes e os gemidos foram sufocados num beijo longo e sôfrego, ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda involuntária de energia fez as vidraças e os móveis tremerem por um instante. Então se deixaram amolecer nos braços um do outro e se largaram na cama com um par de sorrisos cansados.

– Isso foi... – ela começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por um último suspiro reminiscente de suas atividades anteriores.

– Só o começo – Dumbledore completou com um olhar composto de doses iguais de malícia e promessa, então voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

><p>Cada vez mais me alegro com os reviews q leio. Acho que tenho os melhores leitores do mundo! Por isso, muito obrigada pra todos vcs e ainda mais a quem comentou.<p>

E eu sei que tinha dito que esse seria um epílogo, mas vou deixar a fic em aberto, caso eu tenha mais alguma idéia... E vcs sabem como minhas idéias surgem do nada, hehe.

**Uhura:** Eu tbm amo fluff, tanto que acabo "fluffando" quase tudo que escrevo. E, sim, fiz tudo o mais doce que pude porque acho que esse casal merece todo o açúcar possível, até mesmo quando a situação se torna mais picante. Por falar nisso, tá bom de doritos ou vc quer mais?

**Mounna:** Seu pedido é uma ordem! Uma ordem dificílima de cumprir, vá lá, mas o que eu não faço por uma amiga? Espero que tenha agradado, e tbm já me comprometi em escrever algo contigo assim que a inspiração vier, podexá.

**Deia Silva:** Obrigada e que bom q vc tá gostando! Esse casal já é fofíssimo, mais que isso e viram bichos de pelúcia, kkkk.

**Mamma Corleone:** Ainda vou acabar escrevendo alguma coisa com geléia só pra te agradar, kkkk. Sério, já tô até pensando em algo...

**Nana Snape:** Eu que agradeço por vc tbm compartilhar esse gosto comigo. Ouso dizer que Albus/Minerva é o melhor fanon de todos os tempos. A JK deveria sentir vergonha por tentar separá-los!

**TheSnapeGirl:** Sério? Oh, me sinto honrada por isso. Escrevo com muito carinho e é realmente ótimo saber que apreciam tanto meu trabalho. Valeu mesmo!


End file.
